With non-renewable resources such as petroleum drying up and environmental pollutions becoming more and more serious, people pay more attention to new energy vehicles. Power battery is an essential part of the new energy vehicles. Since vehicles have great mobility and may often be subject to vibrations and impacts, the requirements for safety and reliability of power batteries are high.
Conventionally, a power battery generally comprises a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electric core, electrolyte, a battery cover, and a battery shell. A spacer is disposed between the electric core and the battery cover.
The capacity and the volume of the power battery are high, and the electric core therein has a high volume. Meanwhile, since the electric core is formed by a plurality of layers of flexible members, the core is easy to be damaged during transportation. For batteries containing a plurality of electric cores, combination and positioning of the electric cores are difficult. During assembling of the battery, especially while fitting the battery shell over the electric core, the friction between the electric core and the battery shell surface may cause damages to the electric core. For example, during assembling of a conventional battery, adhesive tapes are used to pre-secure the electric cores, causing relative sliding between the electric cores or the current collectors. Meanwhile, the insulating material in the outmost layer of the electrode core may be damaged.
In addition, when utilized in a vehicle, vibrations and jolting of the vehicle may cause the electric core to move in the shell, thereby causing damages to the electric core. As a result, the current collector in the battery may be broken, the separator may shrink, material of the electrode plate may peel off, the welding point may be destroyed by the impacts, causing hidden safety hazards.